


Don't go sticking your nose in

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro get's turned into a cat because I saw a picture of a large black cat with teeth too big for his mouth and have no self control.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Don't go sticking your nose in

**Author's Note:**

> someone did art!!! and it's great, go check it out (also check out the rest of their art, which is also great)  
https://ilovecathtates2.tumblr.com/post/189150590720/i-took-the-liberty-to-make-a-fanart-of-vincturi

“Oh, you’ve bought a cat,” said Charley in surprise as Peter opened the door with a large black cat, apparently asleep, around his neck.  
“This _is_ Aro,” laughed Peter.  
“You’ve got a cat and named him after the master vampire who’s been making your life difficult for months?”  
“No, this is Aro,” answered Peter as the cat opened his bright red eyes to stare at Charley who gaped at him.  
“C’mon in,” said Peter, “and I’ll tell you how sticking your nose into places you shouldn’t can get you into a shit load of trouble.

“It happened on Saturday,” said Peter once they were sat down with drinks and snacks. “A local witch coven asked me to guard a house a rogue witch had been hiding out in. They’d dealt with her somewhere else but needed someone to keep an eye on the place while they sent a specialist to check it out.”  
As Peter talked Charley noticed Aro, who’d disappeared as Peter was getting the drinks, walk back into the room and climb on to Peter’s lap.  
Peter moved to make room, apparently unaware of what he was doing, and Aro settled down giving Charley a pleased look as Peter began to pet him absentmindedly.  
“This idiot,” continued Peter looking down, seeming surprised to see the cat in his lap, “thinks I can’t do my job properly, or maybe he was just being nosy and seeing if he could grab something for himself. He was poking about in the cupboards; while I told him to fuck off, when he knocked something off a shelf.”  
At this comment Aro made a noise that Charley could tell was disagreeing with what Peter had said.  
“Ok, ok, there was a booby trap which caused something to fall off a shelf,” amended Peter grinning at Aro’s now agreeing noise.  
“Next thing I know there’s a cloud of smoke, an empty pile of clothes and this,” he finished gesturing at Aro.  
“So is he stuck like that?” asked Charley.  
“Unfortunately not,” answered Peter dodging a half hearted bite from fang like teeth.  
“The coven thinks the spell should wear off in a few days. For now the Volturi are putting the word about that Aro has gone on a trip while he stays here with me. Can’t risk anyone finding out he’s like this in case they try to come after him.”  
Charley looked at Aro who was looking very smug and proprietary on Peter’s lap and shook his head, wondering just how sad Aro actually was at his change of shape.  
“Our lives are weird.”  
“You’re not fucking wrong,” answered Peter. “Now what do you want to watch?”

Two days later and Aro was still at Peter’s place, still cat shaped. Peter had to admit he didn’t mind, Aro was much less trouble like this and it was nice to have someone to come home to, even if it was a cat shaped vampire.  
He settled into bed that night with Aro curled up asleep next to him. The first night he’d tried saying no but Aro, as per usual, had taken no notice of him and jumped up anyway.  
Peter woke the next morning with the happy knowledge that he had the day off, and the comfort of a nice warm bed. He opened his eyes and yelled, jerking away from the now human shaped and extremely naked Aro who was lying on the bed next to him.  
He would have ended up on the floor had Aro not reached out with inhuman speed, grabbed his arm with a strong hand, and reeled him back in.  
“What the fuck!” exclaimed Peter, trying to get his heart rate back under control.  
“How long have you been like that?”  
“Oh, a few hours,” smirked Aro.  
“A few hours,” interrupted Peter. “And you’ve just been sitting there watching me?”  
“Indeed, you look very peaceful when you are asleep. And let me remind you we’ve been sleeping together for days now.”  
“That’s not the same and you know it,” Peter spluttered a flush rising up his neck. “Once you changed back you could have got fucking dressed,” he grumbled, pointedly only looking at Aro’s face.  
“I don’t have any clothes here,” Aro answered innocently. “I could hardly be expected to walk home naked.”  
Peter spluttered again for a moment. “You’ll have to borrow one of my robes and call your brothers to bring some proper clothes over.”  
“Thank you dear, that is most kind of you,” answered Aro getting up and pulling on one of Peter’s black satin robes, while Peter definitely did not check out his arse.  
“What do you think?” asked Aro doing a twirl.  
Peter stared, his mouth dropping open. While the robe was slightly longer on Aro than it would have been on Peter it did not cover nearly as much of Aro, who was not as skinny as Peter, especially as he turned with a flourish.  
Peter continued to stare utterly unable to think of anything to say, the contrast of black satin and snowy white skin was, quite something.  
“Now, I think you deserve a reward for your generosity,” murmured Aro, and climbed back onto the bed in a very feline way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
